Of Sissies and Men
by CommodoreWinchester
Summary: Dean Winchester is walking through a graveyard when something amazing happens. He meets up with Commodore Norrington, someone...quite different from him...and they form a special bond...or a not so special bond. PiratesSupernatural Crossover.
1. Rebirth

The dark night enclosed around Dean Winchester as he casually strolled through the dank, dirty city-side graveyard. The night was as still as death, and there was nary a soul roaming the streets that night. Dean checked over his shoulder for the umpteenth time that night, paranoid that someone might be following him.

"I wish Sam was here," Dean thought to himself. Sam was at home nursing a particularly nasty wound that he had acquired last night from a hellhound.

He peered over at a particularlyinteresting gravestone that was shaped as a bayonet rifle. The headstone read,

"Here Lies Commodore James T. Norrington

The Best Damn Commodore That Ever Lived"

"Commodore Egotistical, if you ask me," Dean muttered, resting his hand on the top of the cold, mossy gravestone. He lifted it after a second, finding it covered in moss and dew. "Damn! They need to clean this off--"

Before Dean could finish, the gravestone began shaking violently and he was thrown back upon the cold, dewy grass.

"What the…" Dean whipped out his gun. The ground split open in front of the stone and from the chasm came a blinding, white light. Dean slammed his eyes shut against the light.

When he finally dared to open his eyes again he saw a large figure rise up out of the dirt.

The figure, none other than Commodore Norrington, let out a deathly groan, rubbing at his head with a scraped up hand. His nose was filled with the smell of death and earth and it sickened him to the core. His head spun with by-gone memories and last regrets. He wearily sat up in the dirt, half slouched, and proceeded to methodically brush off the front of his uniform jacket out of sheer habit, grumbling to himself about 'stupid fish-men'. He was half-conscious, half-dead, and half-paying-attention.

Dean looked at him with his mouth hanging open.

"Okay…what the hell?" Dean brushed a bit of dirt off of his jacket that this mysterious man had splattered on him.

Norrington was compulsively shining his once shiny shoes in a state of half-sleep, body swaying like a reed in a light breeze. He had yet to notice the other man near him.

"Umm…dude…what are you doin'?" Dean raised his eyebrows and lowered his gun.

Norrington started, jumping back behind the headstone and whipping out his sword in the same motion. He didn't notice he was standing behind his own headstone, but the notion of a headstone sent a shiver down his spine. He took a moment to let his vision still, and then drew in a deep breath, contemplating what he should say.

"You!" Norrington shouted, leaning on the gravestone he was using as cover and pointing his sword at the other man. He paused, thinking, and then continued. "Brigand! Lower the pistol and I will not have to hurt you!"

Dean was nonplussed. "You're honestly the biggest pussy I've ever met in my life," Dean chuckled. "And…what could this pistol really do to you?" Dean paused and started twirling the black gun around in his muscular, tanned hand. "You're…Commodore Norrington, right?"

"How do you know my name? I demand an answer!" Norrington half-shouted, half-squeaked, pointing his sword higher over the headstone. His hand was shaking, if only slightly, half in accordance with his lack of strength at the moment and half out of fear.

Dean let out a barking laugh and kicked a little dirt on Norrington's newly polished boots. "Dude…you're dead."

Norrington, pride injured but not destroyed, ran at Dean, sword first. The metal made contact and went straight through Dean's middle, impaling him. The slightly shorter glared up into the other man's eyes with triumph.

Dean's let out a horrified gasp and braced himself for excruciating pain. He waited for a long while and the pain did not come. Dean, on an impulse, yanked the sword out of his gut. He felt his stomach and there was no sign that a huge, metal sword had pierced his sexy, luscious flesh.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean roared as he threw the sword at Norrington's head and pulled out his gun.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Dean shot Norrington three times in the heart.

Norrington stumbled backwards, clutching at the bleeding wound. Said wound stopped bleeding after a good moment. Norrington's green eyes flitted between the deadly gunshot wound and Dean's middle trying to make some sense of the situation. Sadly, in his world things rarely ever made any sense, and this was one of them.

Norrington suddenly felt his head start to swim violently, and his vision blurred here and blurred there and after a moment he couldn't tell up from down. He was swaying dangerously, and finally, in one particularly large stumble forward, he fell, blacking out in the process.

"Dean! Are you alright?!"

Dean whipped around to see Lucy running towards him. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a maroon hoodie thrown over her torso. Her ash-blonde hair was pulled back in a loose braid.

"I'm fine, princess," Dean smiled. "Don't get all worked up,"

"Never run off like that again!" Lucy scolded. "At least leave a note before you go! Sam and I thought you had been taken by a demon or something,"

"Not a demon," Dean replied, motioning to the unmoving commodore sprawled out on the grass.

Sam came running in just after Lucy. "Dean, what happened--- WHAT THE HELL?" Sam skidded to a halt just before running into, and falling over, the poor Commodore's body.

Sam!" Dean shouted...getting into "overprotective brother" mode. "What the fuck are you doin' out here?!" Dean took Sam's right arm and pulled up the sleeve, revealing a ghastly injury that was bleeding through the gauze Dean had placed tenderly and carefully on it.

"Get off my ass for once, okay?" Sam rolled his eyes. Then he looked over at Norrington's body. "Now...you answer me! Who the hell is this?"

"Some wimpy British guy that I accidentally resurrected from the dead," Dean said nonchalantly.

"Dude," Sam looked over the body. "What year is he from...like...1774?"

"I dunno," Dean shrugged. "You tell me, Einstein..."

"Break it up!" Lucy slammed Sam and Dean's heads together. The sound the two heads collidingmade was similar to that of two coconuts banging up against each other.

Norrington groaned something inaudible and rolled over, right onto Sam's shoes. Sam stepped back, wary.

"Now what do we do with him?"

"Leave him," Dean grunted, massaging his middle where he'd been impaled. "Or put him on someone's doorstep and ring the bell. Or...throw him out on the side of the road..."

While Dean kept blabbering on, Lucy crept over to Norrington and knelt down beside him.

"...or stuff him in a garbage can..."

Lucy put out her hand and lightly stroked Norrington's pale cheek.

"...or toss him in the river..."

Lucy smiled at the unconscious man. "Or," She cut Deanoff. "We can take him back to the apartment and nurse him back to health,"

"Wh-wh-whaaat?!" Dean was shocked and taken aback. "No effing way..."

Norrington let out a low, pitiful moan when Lucy touched his face. His head was a throbbing mass of pain.

"I'm not sure we have a choice." Sam commented.

"Umm..." Dean shot a disgusted look at Norrington. "I think we do. Weren't you listening to my ideas?"

"Dean, you said it yourself. You brought him back from the dead. That's not normal. He could be some kind of demon, who knows?" Sam said, giving his brother the 'puppy dog' eyes.

Sam's puppy dog eyes made Dean's heart flutter. Though, Dean Winchester would never admit that his heart did something as girly as fluttering.

"Well..." Dean felt a drop of moisture forming on his temple.

"Come on, Dean...have a heart," Sam patted him on the back.

"Fine, Sammy, fine," Dean caved in.

"So we can keep him?" Lucy was speaking of Norrington as if he were a stray kitten.

"Fine...you can keep him...if you promise to feed him and clean up after him," Dean glared daggers at Norrington. "And if he does anything on the carpet...I swear...I will..." Dean trailed off. "Oh...screw this!"

"Maybe we should get him out of the dirt..." Sam said, prodding Norrington's side with a toe.

"Fine," Dean mumbled as he roughly picked up Norrington and swung him over his shoulder. A groan of agony emerged from Norrington's lips.

"Oh shut up!" Dean snapped as he started walking to the nearby apartment. Sam and Lucy stood there looking at him. "C'mon, bitches! Let's go! I don't wanna miss Oprah!"


	2. Second impressions still suck

The sun was rising steadily through the sky when the first rays of sun penetrated the window to the room in which the Commodore slept. A square of warm sunlight focused on the Commodore's peaceful face, framing it in a halo of light. Norrington snorted in his sleep and rolled over to the edge of the bed.

Dean scowled at the jerk on his bed. Of course, Sam won him over with that puppy dog pout and his big, sad eyes. Dean was forced to sleep on the couch and spend all night watching crappy, old cartoons.

Norrington let out another moan... and clutched Dean's pillow.

"Okay," Dean murmured. "Wakey-time, bitch!"

Dean revved up by the side of the bed and then bolted towards Norrington. As he reached the edge, he bent his knees and jumped violently on top of the wimpy commodore.

Poor, poor Norrington just happened to wake up the moment Dean was flying over him. He let out a most girly shriek, a bad habit he regrets having, and tried to shove Dean off. He got so tangled in the sheets that both men ended up on the floor, tangled in the bedclothes and still struggling to get apart.

Norrington broke free of the tangle of limbs and fabric and shot backward across the floor, backing into the wall and taking a heavy breathe in. The sun shone a square of light on Dean, and Norrington finally got a good look at the surroundings.

Thought one was that he was not on his boat any longer.

Thought two was that he really hated that boy that tackled him.

"So…you're awake now?" Dean smirked. He snatched up the flannel bed sheets and threw them in an untidy pile. "I'll need to wash these,"

Norrington's face turned from one of angry embarrassment to one of sheer horror. "Those... were not clean?" He shuddered. "That is unspeakably awful! How can you live like this?" He said, voice a pitch too high. He only then noticed he was still in his clothes and still covered with dirt and grunge and death and mold. He still smelled of graveyard, too, and said smell made his head spin.

"Mary mother of God, I feel like death today..." He muttered, clutching at his head with a bloody hand. The stench of blood just made his head hurt worse and he almost threw up. "Boy, do you have any sort of remedy for this head of mine? If I do not have something to help with it soon I fear I might die from it."

Dean didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Was this guy for real? Dean's eyes went up and down the Commodore like an elevator. Once Dean had finished his evaluation, he concluded that this guy was a pure (no preservatives added) sissy.

"Dude…you think you're gonna die from a headache?" Dean finally said, his voice tinged with amusement and fascination.

"It's not like any head-ache I have ever experienced." James spat, vision focusing and un-focusing continuously. "Not only is my head a throbbing mass of pain, I cannot see straight and I feel like I may be sick. Do not patronize me you stupid little scoundrel." Norrington's strong reprimand wavered, and he stopped, waiting for the pain to stop for a moment so he could speak. "I am sorry if I offended you, but I beseech you for your help."

Dean peered at Norrington with obvious skepticism. Was the man really apologizing…or was he just trying to be a kiss up so Dean could shove a couple of Advil down his gullet. Dean pondered the two scenarios for a moment, but then decided on the latter by saying,

"Beseech?! What the hell is that 'sposed to mean?" Dean stomped towards him. "And who you callin' stupid little scoundrel?"

Norrington's head echoed with Dean's words. He raised a hand slightly, almost like he would use it to give Dean an order to stop, but it fell back into his lap with a heavy thud.

"Please..." He muttered, leaning his head back against the wall. He sounded so pitiful, so fragile; it would make even the hardest of hearts feel sorry for him.

Dean grimaced, trying not to let his pity get the best of him.

"Well…" Dean started brushing back his sandy hair. "I'll check and see if…" Dean took a breath. "…any Advil." Dean gave Norrington a very weak smile.

Norrington nodded slightly in thanks, letting his weary body relax against the hard wall.

"Dean!" The voice of Lucy called out from the kitchen. "You want some coffee or what?!"

"Sure!" Dean hollered back. "Can ya bring the pot in here so Senor Powdered-Wig can have some too?"

"Okee-dokee!" Lucy yelled. The clatter of ceramic mugs was heard in the distance. "Anything else?"

"Could ya' bring some Advil Liquid Gels?!" Dean requested.

"Sure thing!" Lucy replied. Just by her chipper voice, Dean could tell that Lucy had a broad grin on her face.

Norrington looked up at the sound of the voice. His face went from pale to beet red in about 30 seconds. He coughed into his hand, turning away from Dean. 'Women should not be taking care of men!' He thought, or at least, tried to. 'Men are the protectors of women, not the other way around!'

"You say somethin'?" Dean whipped around to Norrington and cocked his head to the side.

"N-No..." Norrington managed. "I... I just coughed."

"Hmph…"just coughed" my ass," Dean snorted.

Norrington stood, shakily, and faced Dean, meeting his eyes. "What did you say, sir?" His green eyes were alit with an inner fire.

"Sir?" Dean gave him a good, hard poke in the chest. "You wanna…"

"Dean!" Lucy walked in juggling a pot of coffee, two mugs, and a bottle of Advil Liquid Gels. She was wearing her straight, blonde hair out around her shoulders and she was clad in tight-fitting jeans and a lacy, long-sleeved, forest-green top. "What the hell are you doing to that poor man?"

Norrington stopped, mid retort. His eyes ghosted over Lucy's form, taking in the lack of... feminine clothing. Norrington's upbringing compelled him to be polite, but his man-mind compelled him to stare.

"H-Hello..." He finally managed; his face returning to its ruby-red shade.

"Hello there!" Lucy greeted him in her chirpy voice. "You doing alright?"

Dean rolled his eyes excessively and snatched the coffee pot from Lucy's hand. He also took a mug and poured himself a cup. "Well…I can't deal with him anymore…catcha later, baby!" Dean stalked out of the room, drinking the black coffee with loud slurping sounds.

Norrington's anger flared again. "I'm not done with you..." He said as Dean left. "...yet." Dean was already gone. The distraction gone, Norrington turned back to Lucy. His hand reached for a cup, but he then realized that he did not know what coffee actually was.

"Miss, I hate to feel a bother, but... what is coffee?" He asked, staring into his empty mug.

Lucy giggled. "You've never had coffee before?" Norrington shook his head. "Well, then…it's good that your first coffee be made by me," She poured some of the brown, hot liquid into a bright red mug, adding a little cream and sugar. "You don't need to call me Miss, either," Lucy held out her hand. "I'm Lucinda…Lucinda Love. But, you can call me Lucy." Norrington cautiously shook her hand.

Lucy pulled out a spoon that she had put in the pocket of her jeans. "Favorite number?" Lucy asked.

"Pardon?"

"Tell me your favorite number,"

"I would say twenty," Norrington replied uncertainly.

"Okee-dokee!" Lucy smiled and stirred the coffee around twenty times. "Here ya' go!" She put the coffee cup in the hands of the startled Commodore.

Norrington kind of stared at the coffee mug, wondering if he should really try it or just fake it. After a second, he took a swallow. The liquid was not as good as his normal ration of tea, but it was better than any alcohol he had ever had.

"Thank you... Lucy. This is... quite good."

Lucy's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, resembling a rose petal. "Thanks," Lucy smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Lucy took the bottle of Advil Liquid gels and screwed open the white lid, pouring two transparent, blue capsules in her hand.

"What hurts?" She questioned him.

Norrington blinked once, thinking. "Everything." He finally said.

"Better take three then," Lucy shook out another liquid filled pill in her hand. "Take these with your coffee," She held out the Advil to him.

Norrington looked at them warily. Added to the list of things he never had done would be swallowing pills. "How... how do you take these, exactly?" He asked, taking a pill form her hand and staring at it curiously.

"Well…" Lucy twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "You swallow it…with a drink to make it go down easier."

"Whole?" Norrington asked, appalled. He flushed bright red.

"Yeah," Lucy replied. "It's not too hard, really." She placed the pills in his deathly cold hand and closed his fingers around them.

Norrington put the pills in his mouth and drank from his coffee. He swallowed hard, and then started coughing, half choking on the pills.

"Oh dear!" Lucy exclaimed as she rushed over to him. She began giving him a few thumps on his back. "Drink more coffee," She took the mug from him and put it up to his lips. He obediently drank.

After recovering from his... traumatic experience, he stood fully. If his face could get any redder, it would have. He wouldn't look at her directly in the eyes, he was so embarrassed. "T-Thank you for that."

"No problem at all," Lucy beamed. "Those pills should kick in pretty soon and you'll be better in no time."

"So... they'll get rid of the pain?" Norrington asked, flushing so red he crossed over into colors found only in yarn.

Lucy almost wanted to go "Aww!" But she controlled that impulse and said instead,

"More or less."

Norrington sat, stoic look on his face. "So... what time period am I in? I know I am not in my own, or else I'd still be dead." He had come to terms with his second death and resurrection in the last few minutes and was now curious for the facts.

Lucy looked at him, eyes filled with pity. "The 21st century…2007,"

Norrington decided not to try and calculate the years in his head. "And... what has changed since the 1700's?"

"Dear Lord," Lucy let out a sigh of exasperation. "You might need a history book."

Norrington was very peeved. "That much?" He sighed, walking to the window. The sky was darkening with clouds. "Do you have ships still? And Sailors? And a Navy?"

"Kind of…" Lucy bit her lip, afraid she had upset him. "But…we mostly use airplanes and cars. But…ships are still used. And…we have a navy." Lucy cautiously put a hand on his shoulder. "And…yeah…there are sailors because we still have ships…but no pirates or anything,"

Norrington hit his head on the glass. "My job... gone. My commission... gone. And then when I think I can just die in peace here I am, alive. In my own little hell. My own little stinking hell. And there are no boats. Can this get any worse?"

Just at the right time, Dean sauntered in. "I heard a chokin' noise…you alright, Luce?"

Lucy tore her eyes away from the poor Commodore. "I'm fine," She replied quietly, quickly removing her hand from Norrington's shoulder…but not fast enough to not earn a smirk from Dean.

"Didn't know he was your taste, princess,"

"My own little hell has out-done me again. It's much worse." Norrington spat, banging his fist on the glass once in pure frustration.

"Dean!" Lucy scolded. "What have you been doing to…" She trailed off and turned to Norrington. "I'm sorry…I don't know your proper name,"

"My name is James Norrington." James said, trying not to snap. It was pouring down drain outside, splattering against the glass. Norrington removed his wig and tossed it on the bed-railing and stormed out the door and into the rain.

"I'm going to visit my grave." He called behind him, before slamming the door.

"Oh, for the love of Christ, Dean!" Lucy shouted as she struck him hard across the face. "You are the biggest jerk I've ever met!" Lucy picked up the wig and ran out the door after him.

"JAMES!" She yelled.

Dean mumbled. "Should I follow him...or should I not," He gave a shrug. "What the hell!" And he ran out the door behind Lucy.


	3. Newcomer

"DAMMIT!" Norrington cursed out loud, leaning over a mossy gravestone. The rain soaked him to the core and concealed the tears streaming down his face. He beat the ground once with his fist, back convulsing with another sob.

"Here Lies The Almost Immortal But Still Infamous Captain Kathreen Karol Sparrow. 'May Your Joys Be As Deep As The Ocean, Your Troubles As Light As Its Foam, And May You Find Sweet Peace Of Mind Wherever You May Roam.' Rest in Peace, Captain." The stone read in small, blocky letters.

Lucy ran over, out of breath. "James...Norring...ton...I..." She froze midsentence and stared at Norrington who was weeping wretchedly. "Oh..."

"Lucy! Goddamn it, you bitch! You make me run all the way here and now my hair is wet!" Dean complained as he ran in beside her.

Norrington didn't look up. Instead he pounded at the gravestone, tilting it. The headstone toppled over into the mud, leaving the ex-Commodore crying over a mound of dirt. Said mound of dirt began sprouting streams of white light; blinding the poor Commodore and making him crawl back in fear. Out of the dirt crawled a coughing, sputtering young woman. Norrington stared at the shaking form, listening to the ye-olden jargon and oaths that were spewing forth from her mouth.

"For the love of bloody Davy Jones's sanity, what the hell is goin' on?"

"Whoa..." Dean started, but Lucy hit him over the head with Commodore's wig.

"Umm... Mr. ...Norrington? Is... Is... That your..." Lucy eyed the woman. "...sister?" Lucy crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Now why in the name of Calypso would I be his sister? Better yet, why would I WANT to be his sister?" The girl snapped, sitting up on her hands. Norrington laughed.

"So it is you and not that stuff they gave me." He said softly. The girl quirked an eyebrow.

"The hell does THAT mean?" She asked, but instead of an answer, Norrington jumped over and hugged her around the middle. "HELP! HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED!"She said, half-laughed.

Lucy let out an involuntary growl as she saw this exchange between the two. She'd taken a liking to Norrington...so...her immediate loathing for this woman was not without reason.

"Why hello there!" Dean let out a whistle as he looked the woman up and down. He gave her a wink.

After quickly helping the girl to her feet, Norrington backed off slightly, red in the face. The girl brushed off her red jacket once, and then turned her attention to Dean. "You have no chance, you git."

"I love it when they play hard to get," Dean had an amused grin on his face. "Dean's the name. You got one, cutie?"

"Dean!" Lucy hit him over the head.

"Shut it, Princess!" Dean pushed her hand away and kept goggling at the woman who had risen from the ground.

"My name is Captain Kat, and unless you wish to become a eunuch in about, oh, say, 20 more seconds, I'd suggest you stop flirting." Kat said, pulling out her sword and aiming it leisurely at his balls.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dean held up his hands. Then he leaned over and whispered in Lucy's ear. "Feisty..."

"Kat...um..." Lucy coughed. "Captain Kat...I'm sorry about Dean. He's been in a nasty mood lately. He's either tormenting someone or flirting relentlessly with someone." She gave Kat an apologetic grin.

"I's alright, missy. Had worse men than him on me tail before. And they were never seen again, either." Kat said, twirling her sword around her shoulder. The rain began to pour down harder than before, and it was only then that Kat noticed.

"Well blow me down, it's rainin'!" She said, raising her hands up to let the rain fall on her open, and scraped up, palms.

Just as Lucy was about to reply to her with excessive politeness, Dean broke in by saying,

"Hey...we'll take you two inside so you can get cleaned up in the shower...I'll let Monsieur Boring borrow some of my clothes..." Dean gave Lucy a sharp glare. She sighed.

"And...I'd be glad to let you borrow some of mine," Lucy managed a smile. "Then..." Dean nodded, telling her to go on. "We can go shopping tomorrow."

Kat had opened her mouth to protest this whole concept of 'shower', but Norrington grabbed her arm before she could speak. Pulling her close, he started pushing her toward the apartment.

"That would be lovely, Lucy. Thank you." He said, ignoring the protesting swears from the Captain.

"You bloody git, let me go!" She cried, resisting Norrington's forced-walk. Norrington, being a man of morals, decided not to comment, instead, applying more pressure. She gave in after a second, walking in front of him like a prisoner.

Lucy blushed at the sound of her name being spoken by Norrington. "Your very welcome, sir."

Dean pushed his way over to Kat's side. "I'll escort her if you'd like..."

Kat snarled at Dean. "Try anything, you little git, and I'll fill you full' a hole before you can even say nookie." She then spat on his shoe for good measure.

"Captain, be nice to our hosts." Norrington scolded. Kat lowered her head with a heavy growl.

"But he's a stupid little git..." She muttered under her breathe.

Dean sighed and smiled. "No worries, Bore-ington...I like it when they're good and nasty...it gives a little spice in the relationship."

"Alright, that's it. You've toyed with the wrong Captain!" Kat snarled, breaking free of Norrington's hold and tackling Dean to the ground. Norrington had her arms behind her back in a flash, but not before she could land a good punch to the cheek.

Dean massaged the side of his cheek and rolled his eyes. "Oh! That reaaally hurt!" He mocked her.

"If I could get my hands around that scrawny neck I'd kill you!" Kat snarled, struggling against Norrington's strong grip. She had venom in her eyes and she was subtly trying to reach for her sword.

"Scrawny?" Dean chortled. "Baby...nothin' about me is remotely "scrawny"." He raised his eyebrows up and down. "You can see anytime you want too,"

"DEAN! YOU LOUSY PERVERT!" Lucy gave him a good, hard kick in the pants.

"Thank you so much for doing that." Kat said to Lucy, serious. "Do it again, will you? I'm being restrained, so I can't."

Lucy got a twinkle in her eye. "No...I couldn't...it would be too..."

Without warning, Lucy slammed her knee up against Dean's "no-no" spot. Dean let out a howl of pain.

"Fun," Lucy finished.

Kat laughed. Norrington decided that, to save his own manhood from the women, he would let Kat free. He let go and scrambled back out of the firing line.

"So, had enough, Sir Flirtsalot?" Kat asked.

"No," Dean thought to himself. "Yes," He said aloud. "I surrender."

"Don't believe a word of it," Lucy whispered to Kat. "Oh...erm...I'm Lucy, by the way." She held out her hand, beating herself up inside for starting to like Kat a little.

"Captain Kat. Pleasure to meet you." She said, taking Lucy's hand and shaking it. She then turned her attention back to Dean. "And I must agree, I don't believe it, either. But if he's desperate enough to lie, pig headed as he seems he is, then he really isn't in it for the whole 'torture' aspect. I say we let him go, for now, but if he ever flirts with me like that again, we should have the right to kick him as much as we want." She held out her hand to Dean to help him up. "Do we have an accord?"

Dean sighed and promised himself to get some subtle flirting advice from Sam. "Yep...we have an...er...whatcha say?"

"An accord," Lucy grinned.

"We have an accord," Dean corrected himself and took Kat's hand.

Kat nodded and helped Dean to his feet, brushing the dirt of the much taller man's shoulders. "Now, you're as good as gold, mate. Now what say we get back to wherever it is we were going and change, eh? Bad run in with rain and all, don't wanna stay out too long." Kat said, with a cheery smile. Norrington joined her quickly, though his eyes were still wary.


	4. A little tension

"So...you've dragged home another strange girl and now she's in our shower?" Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother. "You're such a jackass."

"No...you really need to take a look at her. She is "sexy" with a capital S." Dean had an addle pated look on his face.

Flying through the air came a brush, nailing Dean in the back of the head. "I heard that!" Kat's voice echoed from the bathroom, where she was changing. Norrington chuckled lightly to himself, picking up the brush from the floor and brushing his own tangled mane of hair with it.

Kat emerged into the living room in a white baby-doll tee-shirt and a pair of jeans that barely clung to her hips, even with a belt. She still wore a sash around her forehead, and she was barefoot, per normal. She noticed Norrington and giggled.

"Nice pants. Tight pants. Nice tight pants." She managed between giggles. Norrington flushed.

"It was this or a pair of pants that would have looked like yours. Men should not be dressed in such a fashion in front of ladies."

"Put a sock in it, Paul Revere," Dean gave Norrington a big slap on the back.

"Are you sure that's alright for you?" Lucy came out of the kitchen with a knee-length black skirt and a long-sleeved peach top. "I have lots of more...modest things."

"Nah, its fine. I've run around in less, trust me. Nothing of yours would fit me anyways. I'm just like a reed in the wind." Kat said, pulling her pants up slightly.

"I was going to ask about the 'less' part, but now I think I will just leave my question be." Norrington said, flushing ruby red. Kat laughed and sat down on the arm of his chair.

Lucy turned her head away and scowled. Kat had just unintentionally thrown an insult about Lucy's fairly wide hips. "Like a reed in the wind," Lucy muttered inaudibly to herself.

"So, we goin' shoppin' soon? Norrie looks real self-conscious in those whore-pants of his." Kat said, making the former Commodore blush harder.

"Yeah..." Lucy said aloud. But to herself she said, "And I might need to go pick up some diet pills, too."

"Well...I'll take Kat shopping..." Dean offered.

"Dean..." Sam glared at his big brother.

Kat frowned. "I am not going shopping alone with him. He's evil." Kat said, crossing her arms. "Besides, he's not a girl. Girly, maybe, but not a girl. He may end up as one if he breaks our agreement, though."

Dean shuddered. "What if I take Sammy with me? He's girly enough."

"He's not going to get himself castrated, unlike you. So he's going to stay a guy, and therefore, he cannot come. I'd rather go with Lucy. She's a girl. Or Norrie, he's girly enough, and the privacy issues aren't really issues." Kat said, earning herself a smack on the arm from Norrington.

"Kat!" He said, half scolding her.

Lucy almost wanted to scream. But instead, she offered,

"I'll take you, Captain Kat," Lucy gave her a very fake smile. _'__Better than her going with __Norrington,'_ Lucy thought bitterly to herself.

"Alrighty, then. Now, where exactly are we going? I'm going to get really lost all by me oneies, savvy?" Kat said, standing.

"Does that mean I have to go with Dean?" Norrington asked, fidgeting. "Because if so, I'd rather not."

"I'll take you," Sam laughed, looking at Norrington. "Believe me...I'll make sure he behaves himself."

Lucy turned to Kat, a stretched smile still on her face. "There's a nice mall nearby. Dean will drive us there."

Norrington nodded his thanks. Kat looked a bit concerned at the word drive. "Drive? As in, horse and buggy? Because, I swear to Davy Jones, I am NOT getting on a bloody horse."

"Horse?" Sam laughed. "We're going to be in a car,"

"Car?" Kat asked, glancing at Norrington. Norrington shrugged. "The hell is a car?"

"Oh dear," Lucy groaned. "C'mon...we'll show you."


	5. Catfight and an injury

Lucy was way off in space, not thinking about their shopping expedition. The sole thing on her mind was James Norrington. _"James Norrington."_ She thought dreamily. _"James Norrington…Commodore James Norrington…James Norrington…"_

Captain Kat was, on the other hand, focused on nothing but the shirts she was looking at and occasionally insulting. Finding a shirt she liked, reading 'Women who behave rarely make history', she stopped.

"Do you think this shirt would look better in red, black or green? I can't decide if I like it or not." Kat said, holding the shirt up to her chest.

"_James Norrington," _Lucy breathed.

Kat looked up, confused. "What in bloody hell did you just say?"

Lucy snapped out of it, shaking her head violently. "Nothing…nothing," Lucy peered at the shirt. "It looks…cute."

"Uh huh." Kat said, skeptically. "I still don't like it. OHHH!" She pulled out a black shirt with 'I AM the Booty' on it. "This shirt is so mine."

Lucy let out a feeble laugh. "That's a funny shirt," Lucy started blushing. "Black…is a good color on you," Her mind wandered to the way James Norrington said her name with a well polished,_** sexy **_British accent.

"Lucy,"

Lucy smiled and sighed at the memory of the sound.

"Lucy..." Kat said, doing a good impression of Norrington's voice, "I love you..." She waited silently for Lucy's reply.

"I love you too, James," Lucy sighed dreamily. Once she'd realized what she'd just said aloud, she gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"HAH!" Kat cried. "You DO love him!" She waved the shirt dramatically in Lucy's face. "Listen here, luv, James-y boy is my sissy boy and you can't have him. We died for each other, and nothing you can do can keep us apart. Besides, I bet you haven't gotten past first base, let alone his shirt."

Lucy looked incredibly hurt and tried not to cry. "I didn't say…" Lucy gave up the act since she was in a despondent state of hopelessness. "What do you mean?"

Kat's face softened. "Sorry. Got all caught up the moment an' all." Kat looked down at her bare feet, flushing. "It's just... Norrington's been with me for so long I just can't stand not having him, ya know? I really love him." Kat faced Lucy, her eyes glowing with motherly care. "You need to find someone better, someone who isn't undead, aye? I just don't think Norrie-boy's your type. You need to find someone better."

Lucy turned away, blinking back burning tears._"No one's better!" _A voice in her head cried while another, more sensible voice said, _"Get over it, Luce!__He belongs to Kat…not to you!"_ She put her fingers at the edges of her eyes, desperate not to have any tears fall.

"I suppose you're right," Lucy admitted to Kat hollowly, trying not to choke on the sobs that were trying to push their way out of her throat. "I wasn't that interested anyways…"

Kat's face saddened. "Look, look. Maybe later we can go ogle boys or somethin', k? Just don't cry or I'll start and then we'll have a mess."

"I'm not crying," Lucy got defensive. "I don't care about him anyways. Did you think I was in love or something?!" She still had her head turned away from Kat.

Kat wrapped an arm around her in an almost protective manner. "Well, sorry for me accusin' you an' all. Didn't mean nothing by it. So, wanna get back to shoppin?"

Lucy was fighting against being nice…a very rare thing for her. But she just wished that she could hate Kat…then everything would be easier. But Kat was a cool, unique, and genuinely a good person.

Lucy took a deep breath and decided to herself that she would cry later.

"I'm good, Kat. Thanks," Lucy smiled sweetly. "So…you want to buy some shoes?"

"Um... being a pirate an' all, I'm perfectly happy with walkin' out with these shirts, but I'm not likin' the looks of them guards, savvy?" Kat said, holding up the black tee and a white long-sleeve shirt, and then gesturing to the door-guards. "They've been givin' me the good ol' evil eye for a good few minutes... Good at it, too." Kat stared at them blankly, and one looked away. "Definitely not one someone should get into a scuffle with."

Lucy giggled. "Their bark is scarier than their bite. Don't worry…they glare at anyone with any individuality," Lucy looked at the small tops that Kat had clutched in her hands. They looked like they would fit on her American Girl doll. "Um…what size are those?"

"Ummm... the tag says... double zero." Kat stopped, glaring at the tag. "That can't be right. That looks too small. But they fit. This makes my brain hurt."

Lucy desperately hoped that steam wasn't spurting out of her ears. She was a size four and was always told that that was a fairly small size. She'd always been a slender girl…no question about it. But, ever since she met Captain Kat, she started feeling incredibly chunky and large. While Kat was petite and thin, Lucy was tall and curvy.

"Is that what turns Norrington on?" Lucy thought to herself, making a mental note to ask Dean or Sam about what men liked in girls.

"You going to buy those?" Lucy asked, motioning to the shirts.

"Unless you wanna take me up on my offer on just walking out with them." Kat said, grinning. "Bad thing is, I have no money."

Lucy began digging around in her faux-Vera Bradley bag and pulled out a small, floral-print wallet. "I'll pay,"

But in her spiteful brain she said_, "I'll pay! I'll pay you Bill Gates' salary if you pack up and leave James Norrington behind with me!"_

Lucy tried to shake the hateful thoughts out of her head. How could she be so cruel?

Kat flushed. She wasn't used to people being so kind to her. "Thanks... for being so kind to me." She looked away, face ruby red. "Only Norrie was ever this kind."

Lucy had just started feeling sorry for Kat. If only she hadn't added "_Only Norrie was ever this kind_," she would've been able to like Kat wholeheartedly.

"No problem," Lucy said through her clenched teeth as she took the shirts from Kat and threw them on the counter in front of the cash register.

"$23.49," The young, teenage cashier said between the pink bubble-gum bubbles that she blew about every second. Also the smacking sound the girl made was loud and obnoxious.

"Here," Lucy said, handing the girl her credit card.

"Pop!"

The girl popped another bubble as she swiped the dark-blue credit card.

"Thanks, Mam'," The girl handed her a pink plastic bag with the shirts in it.

"No…thank you," Lucy smiled. She turned around and handed Kat the bag. "Here you go!"

Kat nodded with a smile and ran off to go change. She came back moments later wearing the black shirt over the white shirt, grinning. She passed quickly out of the shop, passing the guards with a happy wave. Once past the guard's line of sight, she pulled a black bandana out of her pocket, removed the tag, and put it on her head, tucking the loose end into the knot.

"James might just kill me for that." She muttered to herself. She slouched slightly, almost ashamed. "Damn conscience."

Lucy saw everything that happened. "_Come on, Luce! Now's your chance to rat her out to James Norrington!"_ Lucy was so tempted to listen to the devil on her shoulder, but instead, she sighed and went back into the shop.

"How much were those black bandanas?" Lucy asked the gum-girl.

"Umm…3.45," The girl spat out her gum and immediately stuffed another piece in her mouth.

Lucy took out three dollars, one quarter, and two dimes. "Take this," She dumped the money in the cashier's hand. "I'm paying for the bandana,"

"Kay," The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever,"

Lucy walked out of the store and began walking by Kat.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Kat said, ashamed.

"Do what?" Lucy feigned ignorance.

"That... that paying thing!" Kat snapped, turning around to face her. "I don't need anyone to do things for me! If I wanted you to pay for that bloody thing I would have asked! You don't have to protect me! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEOPLE PROTECT ME!" Kat was nearing tears when she shouted this, back arched in a defensive manner. She shoulders heaved with a near sob.

"Well, you shouldn't've been stealing!" Lucy retorted, not believing what had just come out of her own mouth. She had stood up for herself!

"I didn't steal it!" Kat said. "I found 5 dollars in the bandana basket! I gave that to her for the bandana!" Kat was crying, the tears rolling down her face. "Please, stop trying to protect me! When people do that, they die! That's how he died! That's why Norrington ended up dead!"

Lucy froze numbly in shock. It hadn't even crossed her mind that Kat may not have stolen it. She never saw Kat pay for it and so immediately she assumed that Kat had pilfered the bandana. Lucy felt horrible for Kat. Did she feel as bad as Lucy felt?

"Kat…I'm sorry," Lucy apologized sincerely. "And…" Lucy was hesitant to finish. She knew Kat's type. When people like Kat would get upset, they'd get mean and close themselves off to all people. Lucy decided to be brave and continued to speak,

"And…don't pull away from people trying to protect you…even if there's a risk involved…you'll always end up alone."

"I just don't want you to die." Kat said with a sniffle. " I've lost some of my best friends because of that and I don't want that to happen anymore."

"Does Kat see me as a friend?" Lucy thought incredulously. She felt touched by it in a way.

"I won't die," Lucy put a hand on Kat's shoulder. "And…I know how hard it is to lose people you love. I mean, hell!" Lucy laughed just to break the tension. "I'm orphaned! Mom and Dad died in the same year, my brother and sister died too. I mean…it sucks," Lucy's eyes glimmered. "And it wasn't your fault that your best friends died…if that's what you're thinking." Lucy looked at Kat meaningfully.

"So... we still friends?" Kat asked, sticking out her hand.

_"That dumb, whorish, Norrington stealing b…"_

"Of course," Lucy took Kat's hand and gave it a hearty shake, telling the devil on her shoulder to put a lid on it.

Kat stared at her strangely for a second, before turning to look almost over her right shoulder. "Dammit, Nick, I know the she-devil's cute but if you say something that nasty again I'm sending you to the afterlife."

"Huh?" Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Who's Nick?

Kat flushed brick red. "No one... nothing... just... you know... shoulder devil. He's nasty."

"Shoulder devil?" Lucy let out an uncomfortable giggle. "That's…kinda…silly…" She let out a cough.

"Well, you have 'um too." Kat said. "That's what Nick was commentin' on. He thinks she's cute." She turned to her shoulder again. "Nick, don't blush, it's not becoming."

"Cute?" Lucy laughed. "Okay…I confess…I have a shoulder angel and a shoulder devil by the names of Maria and Helena," Lucy felt good in finally confiding with someone about it. "So…which one does…er…Nick…think is cute?"

"Helena. And his name is really Nicholas, but he likes 'Nick' better." Kat said, and then gestured to her other shoulder. "And this is Marcel. Marc, sweetie, stop hiding. I don't fricken care if Helena is giving you the stink-eye, it's not polite."

"Hmm…this is kind of strange." Lucy wrung her hands awkwardly. "Does your devil say…horrible things too?"

"Most of them things I can hear coming out of Dean's mouth when he's drunk, probably." Kat said.

"Someone call my name?" Dean strutted in wearing a black jean jacket. "Like it?" He asked Lucy. "I just bought it,"

Lucy studied it for a moment. "Actually…I do…it's a nice color on you." Lucy felt the material. "But…that's beside the point. Why aren't you with Sam and J…" Lucy coughed. "Norrington…Why aren't you with Sam and Norrington?"

Dean looked at Lucy with laughing eyes. "They kicked me out,"

"I'd expect something like that eventually." Kat muttered, slouching.

"I kept trying to take Bore-ington to Victoria's Secret and I tried to get him to wear cute little dresses," Dean chuckled. "He wasn't pleased."

Kat stared for a second, before doubling over. "OH MY LORD!" She cried, laughing. "OH MY BLOODY LORD!"

Dean laughed heartily. "He was all like…" Dean stood up ridiculously straight, stuck up his nose, and did a fairly good impression of Norrington,

"I am not interested in participating in the act of…cross dressing. I am not of the feminine gender and I am not going to degrade myself in that manner, you ruffian!"

"Trust me, he's lying. With what I've coaxed him into, anything he's said about clothes is a outright lie." Kat said, wiping happy-tears from her eyes.

Dean regained his composure. "Whew! Maybe I should go back in and try again. Though Sammy's real pissed now…"

_"Great,"_ Lucy thought bitterly. _"Even __**Dean**__ likes her better,"_

Kat was mid laugh when her face froze. She gave a look of embarrassment toward her right shoulder. "Oh lord, Nick, stop it. Not. Again."

"What's he sayin'?" Lucy asked in an undertone.

"Ummm... nothing you'd really want to know. It has to do with 'trying again' and Norrington and I seriously don't think you want to know." Kat said, flushing.

"What does that…" Lucy blushed furiously. "Oh my god…"

"Told you so." Kat whispered. Suddenly, Norrington ran up, winded and red. He skidded to a halt and leaned on both Kat and Lucy, panting. He smelled of perfume and cinnamon.

"You... need to shoot... that woman... behind the counter..." Norrington managed. "She tried... to sell me... that damn dress... that Dean wanted... me to try on."

Everyone but Norrington and Lucy went into a fit of laughter.

"Dude!" Dean chortled. "Probably thought you and Sammy were…friends…"

"Poor poor Jamsey! I told you you were girly!" Kat said, laughing.

Lucy, on the other hand was uninvolved with the conversation since she was eyeing a round vent without a vent-grate on it. A crazy thought floated in her head.

_"Do it!"_ Helena hissed. _"Stick your foot down there and give it a big twist and a jerk! Think about all the attention you'll get from Norrie if you have a broken ankle!"_

Lucy tried to fight against Helena, but her foot automatically put itself inside the hole.

_"Twist! Twist!"_

Lucy rotated her ankle.

_"Pull!"_

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and gave it her foot a big, hard yank.

_"Cr-r-r-raaaack!"_

The pain was excruciating and she let out an earsplitting, bloodcurdling scream of pain.

"Holy hell!" Kat cried, spinning around to Lucy. Norrington echoed the cry, but with less profanity. He rushed to her side, and Kt rushed to the other, and they both supported her together.

Finally a ghastly crunching sound emitted from Lucy's ankle, making her let out a tortured sob.

Although Lucy was in great pain, she could feel the warm fingers clutching the arm that Norrington was holding on to with a masculine firmess. She became lightheaded and almost collapsed.

"Jesus Christ, Lucy!" Dean hustled over to her. "What'd ya do to yourself?"

Lucy tried to reply, but all that came out was a pathetic squeak.

"Well damn, this is baaaddd!" Kat said.

Dean peered over at Lucy's ankle and then looked Lucy in the eye. He gazed at her with an expression that was impossible to read. "What happened?"

Lucy could hardly talk. All she did was start bawling. Tears began streaming down her cheeks and she was choked with sobs.

"Lucy...you've gotta speak to me, baby," Dean brushed her hair back.

"Tr-tr-tripped..."Lucy sputtered. "F-f-foot...f-fell...in...h-h-h-hole..."

"Tripped my foot." Kat muttered under her breath.

"She needs medical care." Norrington said in worried tone. He never heard Kat.

"N-N-no..." Lucy cried. "I'm...f-f-fine..." Every bone in her body was trying to fight against burying her head in Norrington's chest.

Kat let go of Lucy to stand up, letting Norrington press Lucy into his chest to support her. "I'll go get the Guardie Boys. They might be able to help."

Dean tried not to give Lucy a disgusted look. "I'll go with you, Kat...they'll think you're cuckoo with your bandana and bare feet."

Kat was already half-way over to the guards. "Hey, boys, we got a problem over here!" She called. The guards turned, and one rushed inside to the payphone, the other ran over.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Love did, duh. Broke her leg. Or ankle. Reasons unknown. Just help us fix her up." Kat whispered.

"I tripped!" Lucy protested.

"Sure ya did," Dean whispered in her ear. "I'll be havin' a word with you later."

"We'll be right there!" The guard shouted back

Norrington held onto Lucy tighter, face drawn tight in worry.

Lucy was really about to faint from euphoria as she was pressed against his warm, muscular body. She let out a mix between a cry of pain and a sigh of content.

That sound settled the debate in Kat's mind. "Norrington, pick her up, she won't be able to walk." Kat half-spat, snarling. Norrington lifted her into his arms, holding her tightly, and stood.

Lucy could've kissed Kat when she said that as she felt herself being lifted in the air.

"Is this real?" She thought dizzily to herself. "Or is it just a dream?"

_"It's real, honey,"_ Helena said to Lucy. She then turned to Maria. _"Let's take a look at the scoreboard...Devil: 1 Angel: 0!"_

"You do know she's getting the better of you, Pirate Lord." Nicolas said softly to Kat. Kat growled at him fiercely.

Dean raised his eyebrows at Kat. "You talkin' to yourself, Captain?"

"Somewhat. It runs in the family, ignore it." Kat spat.

Sam rushed in with three guards. He pushed them aside. "What happened? Is she alright? I heard screaming," Sam's face was flushed and he was panting.

"Lucy broke her ankle." Norrington said solemnly.

Lucy was oblivious to everything around her. Did Norrington care about her? It was almost too much for Lucy to comprehend.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad it was only that,"

"Hrmph," Dean scoffed.

"Yea, if you hadn't gotten here things would be a lot worse." Kat muttered. She wasn't too happy with how Lucy was acting, but she was at least tolerating it. She remembered when she was that way, once upon a time.

A guard with his long, brown hair tied into a ponytail took a look at Lucy's ankle. "Make sure you don't jiggle it around too much," The guard advised. "One of you needs to carry her to a hospital."

"I'll carry her." Norrington offered, "And I know what I'm doing. You have no need to order me around."

"Well, enough said. I'm splitting." Kat said, and she ran off.

Dean looked both ways. He was going to go with Lucy and Snore-ington, but since Kat was running off, he wanted to go after her. Eventually he decided on Kat.

He leaned over to his brother. "Sammy...you better go with them. Keep an eye on Luce and make sure NOTHING happens between her and Norrington." Dean sprinted off and went after Kat.

Sam was confused, but he obeyed his brother and spoke up,

"And I'll go with you, Commodore. You may not be familiar with these modern hospitals."

Norrington gave Sam a thankful nod and began to follow the guards outside.


	6. Unexpected couple

Kat ran as far as she could, leaving the building and running right outside, through the pouring rain. She was crying, the thick tears running down her face. Finally, she stopped under a tree in a nearby park and slid down to sit on the ground.

Dean was huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf once he caught up with Kat.

"Kat! Stop!" Dean looked down at the despondent figure by the tree and realized Kat wasn't going anywhere.

Kat glanced up at him, too upset and tired to glare. "What?"

"Why'd you run off like that?" Dean asked her. His voice was sincere and didn't have a hint of amusement or mockery in it. It was just a concerned and slightly exasperated tone.

"I can't stand it, alright? I just can't. I'm afraid I'll do something stupid." Kat said, knocking the back of her head against the tree she was leaning against.

"Can't stand what, Kat?" Dean put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, baby...you've gotta make some sense for me."

"Nothing makes sense!" Kat cried. "I was dead a day ago, now I'm not, I thought Lucy and I could be friends but now I don't, I thought you were a perverted jerk and now my mind thinks just the opposite..." She stopped, flushing. She didn't mean to say that, it just came out.

"Hmm...the opposite of a perverted jerk..." Dean rubbed his chin, pretending to be contemplating this. "A conservative nice guy?" Dean became serious again. "I know it must be hard for you too. Sammy might understand better because he's been dead..." Dean gulped, hiding emotion. "But...I understand it when life gets confusing. I...when...my brother died...I couldn't stand him not being there...so I made a deal with a demon to bring Sammy back. The deal was...I got a year to live." Dean shook his head. "We got out of it...just lettin' you know...but the thing is...life was so confusing. I thought Sam would be grateful that I had sacrificed myself for him...but instead he hated me." Dean smacked himself in the forehead. "Do I like have ADD or something? I keep veering off-topic." Dean clapped his hands together. "Now...tell me all about the Lucy business."

Kat was glad he didn't understand the true meaning behind her slip up. "Lucy likes Norrington, but Norrington is mine. Officially. I don't want to hurt Lucy by telling her she can't have him, but I can't stand just standing around, watching her break her own ankle just to get his attention, and ignore it. Part of me says I'm being selfish, but the other part says it's justified selfishness, and then the rest of me is still confused about how in the name of Davy Jones am I really alive? And that part's also wondering if my brother ever got to the fountain of youth and is still alive, and if my dad's still here too. He got himself immortal, ya see, but I'm not sure how long that lasts."

"You've got a lot on your plate if you ask me," Dean let out a whistle. "And...you're not bein' selfish at all. If you want Wiggy-Boy...you have a right to him. You had him first." Dean cracked his neck. "And...how're you supposed to just ignore it? You think you're just gonna ignore someone who's ogling over your boy? No way..." Dean had to let out a laugh. "But...I kinda see whatcha mean. Lucy..." Dean gulped. "...has been acting rather...out of character lately. Ever since you and Commo-snore came here, she's been acting really upset and angry. I mean...is love supposed to make you feel like a pile of horse-shit?"

"Depending on how you handle it, it is." Kat said, sighing. "My life has been one pile o' shit ever since I lost it."

"Would you mind elaborating on that?" Dean chortled.

"I was kind glad to be dead, you know? No more worrying and crap. And now I'm not and I don't know where I am or when I am or anyone I'm with and I miss my son and my crew and my authority as Captain, and my life has been turned upside down, shaken, and then thrown overboard."

"Hmm...well...I guess you've come to the right person." Dean told her. "I'm a demon hunter...Sammy and I both are. So...we have experience with the supernatural. Maybe we could help you get back."

"And then maybe I can beat some sense into Teague for tellin' me to eat that crap that killed me." Kat said with an angry growl. "But, let me just stick around for a while, get used to livin' again." She sighed, watching the rain begin to pour down harder than before. She scooted up next to Dean, pressing her side closer to his, trying to avoid the rain that was falling where she had once sat. "Damn weather."

"Here," Dean took off his black jean jacket and put it over her head. "I don't got an umbrella...but this'll do." Dean tried to act indifferent. "So...you doin' alright, then?"

Kat nodded, still pressing closer to Dean. "Better, thanks."

"Whoa..." Dean thought to himself. "So now _she's _fallin for _me_." Dean chuckled a little.

"That's good," Dean replied aloud. "Feelin' better is always good."

"Not always, but right now feelin' better is good." Kat said with a smile.

"Alrighty then," Dean patted her on the head. "You're entitled to an opinion." Dean lifted up her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Believe me, Kat...I'm gonna give Lucy a good talking to." Dean grinned. "You gonna be alright, chica?"

Kat flushed. "Yea... I'm g-gonna be fine."

"You sure?" Dean tried not to smirk. "You're lookin a little ill?" Dean, still keeping her chin in one hand, put the back of his other hand on her forehead. "And...you're a little...hot..."

Kat half-flinched away from his touch. "I-I'm fine, I swear."

"Hmm..." Dean felt slightly hurt by her reaction. "I don't feel so great, though."

"You don't?" Kat ask, worried.

"Yeah," Dean kept his voice serious. "Because I just remembered our bargain...no flirting."

"No vulgar flirting." Kat corrected. "Some flirting, if kept on a non-vulgar scale, is fine."

"Okay then," Dean grinned, putting his hands on the sides of her head. "I'll behave myself,"

"I expect you too." Kat replied.

Dean winked and tilted Kat's face upwards, pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

The moment his lips brushed against hers, he slipped his arms around her tiny waist.

Kat squirmed slightly under his touch, body moving to fix the placement of Dean's hands. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck and she deepened the kiss.

_"She's not a bad kisser,"_ Dean thought to himself as he very gently nibbled on her bottom lip.

Kat broke the kiss for a breath of air. "We _really _need to get a room." She whispered, licking his ear before kissing him again.

When they finally tore apart, Dean grinned mischievously and started playing with a lock of her brownish-black hair.

"Jesus, Kat...I can't believe we didn't hit it off at first," He kissed her briefly on the lips. "And about that room…great minds think alike, I guess,"

"Yea, they do. And I'm serious. It's fricken cold out here and a room would be so... warm." Kat said, playing with the front of Dean's jacket.

"A freakin' room would be...hot..." Dean said in a deep, sexy voice. "There's a hotel across the road...you wanna rent a room?"

"Sure, why not. Get out of rain an' all..." Kat said, leaning up against him.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Dean asked her seriously. "I don't wanna pressure you or anything."

"I'm sure. You sure? I don't want to pressure _you_ or anything." Kat replied, kissing his neck and his jawline.

"Chica...you _really_ think you could ever pressure me to do anything?" Dean moaned with delight and discreetly put his hand on her hip. "And...besides...I _want_ to."

"And so do I. So…what are we waitin' for? I hear the room callin' our names already." Kat murmured, kissing the nape of his neck. "And don't call me 'chica'."

_"God…she's almost hornier than I am," _Dean thought to himself before saying,

"Your wish is my command, _Kat." _Dean took her hand and pulled her up off of the wet, soggy ground. "You ready to run?"

"_Captain _Kat. And I'm ready for _anything_." She said, winking.

"Hey…I've got one question for ya'," Dean turned to her. "Is our deal off now?"


	7. Heartbreak and confrontation

Sam was pacing behind the couch where Norrington was sitting in a rare, relaxed state.

"Where the hell are Dean and Kat?"

Norrington shrugged, propping his arm up on the back of the little sofa. "I am not the Captain's keeper, so do not expect me to know where she is at any given moment. I have known her long enough that it is normal for her to randomly disappear for hours on end and when she does there is not much reason to worry, but if she is gone more than a day then it is time to send out the dogs."

"It's not Kat that's concerning me," Sam rubbed his temples. "It's Dean," Sam paced even more furiously. "Okay...scratch that...I'm worried about Kat. If she has suddenly disappeared with my sex-obsessed brother..." Sam stopped and turned to Norrington. "I would think you'd care a little more about her since she's your girlfriend."

"I do care for her, but I also know she travels with a knife on her person at all times. I say she'll be fine."

"Hello bitches!" Dean barged in, slamming the door against the wall. He was without his jacket and his hair was tousled. "We're back!"

"Where's Kat?" Sam questioned him.

"Comin' right behind me, bro," Dean replied with a mischievous smirk.

Kat sauntered in behind Dean, his jacket draped over her shoulders. Her hair, wet from the rain and God knows what else, stuck to her flushed cheeks. She had a swagger to her walk that she didn't have before, a certain over-exaggeration of a drunken sway that emphasized the swinging of her hips in a manner most un-lady like. A swagger that Norrington recognized instantly. He flushed and leaned over, clutching at his forehead with his hand.

"I know that swagger and I do not approve of it." He spat. Kat made her way over to him, wrapping arm around his shoulders lovingly.

"Best. Time. Ever." She whispered, watching his face go ruby red.

"I'll say," Dean nodded in agreement. "And, Captain? Ya might wanna not go into detail about our...playdate...around Sir Sissylot, here. He looks like he's about to have a seizure."

"I don't need to." Kat said, sitting down and propping up her feet on the coffee table. Norrington stood up from his seat next to her and stomped mechanically over to a single seat across the room. "He's just pissed. Leave him be."

"Much obliged," Dean sniggered. "Is Lucy awake, Sammy?"

"Still sleeping," Sam replied.

"Well...not for long," Dean winked in Kat's direction. "She isn't allowed to sleep through brother Dean's lecture."

"Or mine." Kat said. "She needs a smack up on the side of the head, really."

"She broke her ankle," Sam defended Lucy. "It was an accident and she's in a lot of pain." Sam glared at Dean and Kat. "Get your acts together and have some sympathy."

"Yes, of course. She accidently stuck her foot in a vent and twisted it, snapping her ankle. I can believe that."Kat spat, half-snarling. "She did it on purpose, you dunce!" At this, Norrington stood up.

"And what, pray tell, makes you think that?" Norrington's voice was full of half-hidden venom.

"I saw her! She stuck her bloody foot in that hole on purpose!" Kat stood at her full height, her eyes level with his chest.

"Why would someone harm themselves on purpose? She has nothing to gain from doing so!" Norrington said, voice cheery but with a sarcastic edge.

"Maybe it's because she's in love with you!" Kat's voice was heavy with anger. Her eyes glowed with a flame of hatred, and her body was rigid with half-shock. "You never guessed, did you? Even when she was swooning in your arms, you didn't notice! Maybe you're not as perceptive as I thought you were, James, because even a toddler could have guessed what she feels for you. You're an idiot." Kat snarled, before stomping to stand beside Dean, cuddling up to his chest for comfort.

Dean stroked her dark hair and scowled in Norrington's direction. "Or maybe you did notice, Commodore Pompous head..."

"What the hell is going on?" Sam broke in, trying to find out what all the tension was about.

Dean ignored his brother and gave Norrington a triumphant stare. "Dude...your inattentiveness has just lost you this fabulous girl."

"And please, for the love of Davy Jones, do _not_ try and pin this on your up-bringing." Kat said, interrupting Norrington before he could speak.

"Captain, you have no right to tell me what to do. It does not matter if I noticed what she feels for me or not, nor does it matter if she harmed herself on purpose. She is ailing and she needs care, and if the two of you continue to act the way you are doing at the moment I will see to it that you will not speak to her while she is under my care. Do I. make myself clear?" Norrington said, his stoic tone without the warmth of friendliness it normally had

"Inescapably, but that doesn't mean anything anymore. You aren't a Commodore, you have no power. Your life as you once knew it was gone from the day you died." Kat's words seemed to hit a nerve somewhere in Norrington, as his face went rigid with shock. "That's right, you died. Remember how you died?" She said, watching. His face stiffened into an angered scowl, but he did not speak. "Mmmhhmmm. You died to save my life, right? And guess what? I died anyway. Not too long after, actually. Sad, innit?" Kat said, tilting her head softly to the side in question.

Norrington fished around for something to retort but only ended up looking stupid, so he clamped his mouth shut firmly. "Ohhhh! So I did hit a nerve, didn't I? Well, got anything else to say or shall we call this battle in my favor?"

"Captain, you are an indescribable, worthless pirate with no sense of morality or even any common sense. I regret everything I have ever done with you, no matter what gains I have made. As for now, I am going to take a short stroll so I may clear my head before dealing with my _first_ priority,_ Lucy_. Good-day." Norrington spat, before stomping out the door, leaving the Captain stunned.

"James...?" She asked, turning to the door. He wasn't there. "FINE! I HATE YOU TOO!" She screamed out the door, tears springing to life behind her eyes. She felt the energy leave her legs and fell to her knees, watching the door through her tears like Norrington might just come back and they could forgive and forget. But she knew that he couldn't forget and he wouldn't forgive and that maybe they were officially what they should have been from the start - enemies.

Sam and Dean's eyes were both wide from shock.

"That was a brutal..._brutal_ fight." Dean finally said under his breath.

"Umm..." Sam was feeling he was in an awkward position. "You all...um...want a soda or something?"

"Sam," Dean gave his younger brother a stern look as he put his arm around Kat. "Ya gonna be alright?"

Kat sat for a moment longer, lost in thought. Her shoulders shook once more with a hidden sob, before she turned, throwing her arms around Dean and holding him close. She pressed his chest to her face and tried to calm the sobs that wished to overtake her, tried to let her body relax without succumbing to the sobs. After a moment of fighting it, she just let go and cried. It wasn't just any cry, either. It was the kind of crying one has been holding back for a long time, the kind of cry one needs to let loose every so often before they explode from it. It was the cry that left you feeling a lot better afterward than when you started, the kind that removes any hurt or worry on you for that one moment. It was a good cry, a cry that Kat needed more than anything else, and she was glad to have a shoulder - or a chest, in reality - to cry on.

"Shh..." Dean rubbed her back soothingly. "It's gonna be alright."

Sam's light green eyes became slits. "I'm just going to...read." And with that, Sam stalked off to God knows where.

"Whatever, bro!" Dean called out. Then, he immediately turned his attention back to Kat. "Hey...who needs him anyways?" He tried to chuckle. "If he's too idiotic to see what he's let go...he's not worth your time." Dean took her hands and stepped back so that she was looking him in the eye. "And...now...since King Squealsalot is gone...we can have some fun and confront Lucy." Dean grinned wickedly.

Kat nodded, sniffling once and rubbing her eyes on her sleeve. "Give me a moment and I'll join you." She said, rubbing her face, trying to get rid of the lingering tears. "Bugger that man." She muttered, giving one last hateful glance toward the door. "Him and his heart stealing. First Jones' and now mine. At least I got mine back." She was talking to herself softly, rubbing at her eyes and face with annoyed ferocity.

"You want me to start without you?" Dean yelled as he stalked into Lucy's room.

Kat stood up quickly and followed him into the room, smiling, though her eyes still had hurt behind them. "No, not really."

Dean understood she was upset, but realized that bringing it up more would hurt Kat further.

The two walked into the room to find Lucy sleeping on her back, her blonde hair delicately framing her face. At the end of the bed was a huge, foot shaped lump which Dean and Kat assumed to be her cast.

"Hmm..." Dean circled the bed. "Should I jump on her?" Before Kat could answer, he said,

"Nah...don't wanna hurt her further...then she'll another chance to cry on..." Dean coughed. "Okay..." Dean prepared himself for one of his signature lines. "Wakey-time, bitch!"

Dean roughly grabbed Lucy's shoulders and shook her violently. She let out a shriek and a startled gasp.

"Dean!" Kat said, mocking a motherly tone. "Stop harassing the poor child."

"Dean!" Lucy hugged Dean's neck. "God...what time is it?"

"A freckle past a hair, give or take." Kat said, staring at her wrist with a thoughtful expression.

"What time is it?" Dean looked at her sternly. "I think it's _time _for you to listen to me!"

"What the hell!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't 'what the hell' us, missy. We know everything." Kat spat. "And because of you, Norrington's gone. He's all yours. Enjoy him, bitch."

"What?" Lucy froze. She was in a state of shock and...sinfully a little happy. "So...you're not with him anymore?"

"No! And it's all your fault! If you weren't injured right now I'd give you more than a piece of my mind, that's for sure!" Kat snarled, crossing her arms. "You are a conniving little bitch and you need to learn some decent respect for your elders!" Kat stopped. "Holy hell that sounded like something Norrington would say..."

"I..." Lucy started.

"Goddamn it to hell, Luce!" Dean shouted. "What is your problem?"

"I never did anything!" Lucy protested. "Now...I'm really tired and my ankle hurts really badly..."

"It's your own fault!" Dean spat. "We saw the whole thing! You stuck your damn foot in a fucking hole and you broke it on purpose!"

"What?! It was an acc..."

"Don't give me that shit, Lucy," Dean looked at her seriously. "And...Kat and I both know why you did it."

"I did..."

"Admit you have the hots for Norrington," Dean gripped her shoulders tighter. Lucy looked away and remained silent. "Admit it Lucy!" Lucy blinked. "Lucy!" Dean's tone was dangerous. "If you don't tell me now, I'll..."

"Okay! Okay!" Lucy cried. "I like Commodore Norrington!" Her cheeks became pink and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm crazy about him! The moment I saw him, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He's driving me crazy!"

"And _you're_ driving _me_ crazy!" Kat snarled.

"Lucy..._you're_ crazy!" Dean laughed dryly. "Lucy..."

"Dean...I'm fine!" Lucy was still weeping.

"No you're not!" Dean retorted, his facial features softening. "Look...I think you really need to talk to someone...a professional...or maybe Sam and I."

"I don't need help, Dean!" Lucy screeched.

Dean paused to take a breath. "Why do you even like him anyways?"

Lucy's expression became dazed, ditzy, and dreamy. "I...I don't know...I guess it's because..." She sighed. "He's so..._perfect_..."

Dean groaned. "Sweet Jesus," Dean sighed and decided to press her more. "But why? I mean...you've got Sammy and I...two considerably attractive males that you have a lot in common with, they like you, and..." Dean got a strange look in his eyes. "And...if it weren't for us...your corpse would be mutilated and hangin' upside-down in a shack in Idaho." He stopped to look at her. "Why him? Why not someone who's always cared for you..."

"BULLSHIT!" Lucy shouted angrily. "You treat me like an effing maid!"

"Lucy..." Dean chuckled. "Why would you fall for some sissy in a wig when you can have me?"

"Because..." Lucy's voice was coated with poison. "Unlike you...he knows how to treat a lady!"

"Hmm..." Dean tried to seem unaffected by her words. "I'm starting to see the source of the problem..."

"He makes me feel special," Lucy was sobbing. "He calls me "Miss", he treats me like a lady...he treats me like...like..." Lucy sniffed. "Like I matter."

"You matter to me..." Dean started.

"I mean mattering more than coffee or doing your laundry!" Lucy hissed.

"He only does that because he feels he has to! That's how he's been brought up!" Kat spat, growling.

"I don't care!" Lucy snarled. "I want what I want and I'll have it!"

"Lucy..." Dean began.

"I never get what I want in my life! The only person that ever cared about me was my brother! And he's dead! So is the rest of my family! I really miss all of them, even though Leo was the only one that acknowledged my existence! Leo was a genius who went to law school, Megan was the youngest woman to climb Everest...and the little middle child, me...two years in a community college majoring in the culinary arts! No one even came to my graduation!" Lucy let out a sob. "I even graduated with honors!"

"Lucy..." Dean was getting impatient.

"And then, everyone dies! Though I was sad...and I still am sad...when I suffered..." Lucy gulped. "When I suffered...that was the only time I ever got attention."

"Oh..." Dean was having a revelation.

"And then, I get some effed up job at a coffee shop...no one noticed me there either. That lousy cook pretended that she had made the coffee and she got all the praise. I was just a damn waitress that no one talked to or appreciated."

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, having second thoughts.

"At the restaurant...I met a really cute, sweet, nice guy who said he liked my coffee. He came every day for a week...breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Then...one day...at lunchtime...I blanked out and woke up in hell!"

"Peter," Dean growled.

"The only person besides my brother that actually appreciated me turned out to be a demon!" Lucy pulled at her hair. "And he didn't really care about me. He just wanted to...kill me...slowly, painfully, mercilessly..."

"Lucy...I appreciate you," Dean rubbed her shoulders. "You're like my little sister." Lucy began bawling like a little girl and buried her face in her hands. Tears leaked through the spaces between her fingers.

"Everyone's life is hell, kid. Get used to it. Try getting over killing three of your best friends when you're only ten and then tell me how you feel." Kat spat, angry. Her life was just as bad but she got over it and turned out just fine, thank you.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dean put a hand on Kat's shoulder. "Everyone is entitled to their pain. Kat..." He looked seriously at her. "Her brother died a year ago...and this demon incident...two months ago...yes...she probably needs to toughen up or talk to someone..."

"You are the biggest bastard!" Lucy screamed. "You think I can just "toughen up" or get help by talking to someone?"

"Sorry... Old scars just don't completely heal..." Kat said to Dean, shrugging. She then turned to Lucy, face hardened in half-anger. "But yes, we do think you can 'toughen up' by talking to someone. Hell, if I didn't have family on my boat I would still be as crapped up about what happened as I was the day it did. If you don't, you'll end up a bitter old woman with no friends. Trust me, I was there for a good three days before I died."

"Look..." Lucy looked saner now. "We don't have the time or money to get some quack-therapist. We're always moving around too...makes things twice as difficult."

"Which is why you have us, kid. Suck it up and get over it. Life can, and will, get much worse, especially when you have kids." Kat said. Her face adopted a slightly dreamy look to it. She sighed, her mind somewhere else. "I do hope that damn boy lived longer than I did..." She said to no one in particular, staring at the ceiling.

"You have a kid?" Dean cocked his eyebrow.

Kat looked over, and flushed. "Y-ya. Sweetest thing this side of the Spanish Main. Always brought me flowers or drew me things... I never got to find out how he took it when I died. Makes me sick when I think about it." Kat paused, face drawn in worry. She looked 20 years older with that face. "I miss him."

Dean stroked Kat's hair. "I'm so sorry," Dean paused. "Can't say I know exactly how you feel...but, I've always wanted a kid someday,"

"You...Dean?" Lucy chuckled.

Dean blushed slightly. "Yeah...I mean...eventually."

"Aw, how sweet. Deanie wants a kiddy." Kat teased.

"S'not funny," Dean mumbled.

"No, but it's cute." Kat chimed, wrapping her arm around him.

Realization dawned over Lucy as she looked at the pair. "Wait, wait, wait!" She pointed at them. "You...and you...umm...are you two...?"

"Are we what?" Kat asked, curious.

"Like...kinda..._together_ now?" Lucy coughed. "Since you're not with Ja...I mean...Norrington."

"Ummmmmmm... I have no idea. I think so.." Kat said, looking up at Dean for confirmation.

"Yep," Dean grinned down at Kat. "We sure are," His eyes looked mockingly at Lucy.

"Oh..." Lucy looked away. "Okay, then."

"Yay!" Kat said, hugging Dean around the middle. She buried her face in his chest lovingly. "I love you." She said, but it was muffled.

Lucy was baffled. "How...I mean...I thought...I thought...I thought Kat thought you were a brainless perv!"

"Apparently not," Dean winked.

"At first I did, anyway." Kat said, though her voice was still muffled.

"I...I..." Lucy was stumped. Was she jealous?

_"No...you like Norrington,"_ Maria said in a singsong voice.

_"Nah...you just don't want anyone to have somethin' you don't have," _Helena chuckled.

"Dean?" Lucy asked, the pitch of her voice was unusually high. "You...you...like her too?"

He looked down at Kat, latched to his body. "Yep...love her lots," Dean kissed the top of Kat's head and gave Lucy a wicked look.

"But...But...I thought you weren't the dating type!" Lucy persisted.

"I'm full of surprises, Princess," Dean was doing everything but sticking out his tongue and going "Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!"

"Not the dating type my foot." Kat muttered into his shirt. She looked up at Dean with innocent eyes. "Were am I gonna sleep tonight? I don't have a hammock." She tried her luck at replicating a puppy-dog face.

"Don't try, darlin'," Dean chuckled. "That's Sammy's signature thing. And why the hell do you need a hammock. We've got plenty of beds...and of course we could share."

"I have never slept in a bed before." Kat said, pouting.

"Then what the hell were we doin' in that hotel, sweetheart?" Dean chortled.

"Not actually sleeping, per say, but resting after a strenuous activity." Kat said, grinning.

An angry growling sound escaped from Lucy's lips.

Kat opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by a knocking at the door. She looked over, open mouthed, at Norrington, who was staring at her with a angry scowl. Kat looked back up at Dean, and in a split second decision kissed Dean on the lips with gusto.

"Honey...If I'm gonna be a rebound...tell me first, kay?" Dean whispered in Kat's ear.

"Surprise kisses are always better." Kat whispered back, smiling. "And you're not a rebound, sweetie. I just wanted a kiss."

Norrington growled and slammed the door, leaving with a muttered "Damn girl."

"Whatever," Dean mumbled.

"You made him leave, you jerks!" Lucy snapped. "Just get out!"

"Alright, I'm going." Kat said, raising her hands in defeat. "I have better things to do, anyway."Kat backed toward the door, almost running into Norrington, who was coming in. She darted out before Norrington could react, scared because of the glass medicine bottle held in his hand.

"No way I'm leaving them two alone," Dean spat, disgusted. He looked longingly out at the no longer visible Kat.

"Dean!" Kat called from outside. Norrington scowled, but ignored her and moved toward the table with the bottle. "Which room is yours?"

"Let me show you," Dean glared at Norrington and Lucy before he walked out.


	8. Uh oh!

Dean woke up feeling rather suffocated and hot. The reason for that being that he had his face pressed into his pillow and four heavy blankets were on top of him. "Was it really that damn cold last night?" Dean thought to himself. He probably just wasn't used to sleeping alone.

He began sniffing the air for the familiar aroma of Lucy's coffee. The scent of the room was dull and smelled faintly of oranges...nothing else.

"Damn you and your ankle, Lucy!" He groaned as he pulled himself out of the bed. "I'll just get a coke," Dean stumbled across the room until he heard a snorting sound. "Sammy?"

When Dean looked across the bedroom, he realized it was not his brother, but Kat, who had made herself a hammock out of a thick, flannel bed sheet that was suspended across the doorway with heavy-duty hooks.

Dean let out a surprised laugh. "Oh, Kat!" She rolled over in her sleep and an ominous creaking sound emitted from the hooks. "Should I wake her up?" Dean grinned wickedly and scooped Kat up in his arms.

Kat clutched at her pillow, hugging it desperately to her chest. She let out a rather annoyed groan at being picked up and moved but otherwise she did not stir.

"Oh come on!" Dean twirled her around. "Nobody is that hard of a sleeper!"

Kat shook her head and tried to turn over. "Five more minutes..." She mumbled into her pillow.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Dean threw her up in the air and caught her expertly in his arms.

Kat jolted awake, startled. She looked up and upon noticing Dean's wicked grin, hit him over the head with her pillow.

"Ouch!" Dean exclaimed sarcastically. "The evil pillow of death!"

"Dean!" Kat said, wriggling about in his arms. "Let me down!"

Dean held her in a death grip and adopted a deep, Transylvanian accent. "You are mine, my dear! I vill never let you go! I vant to suck your blood!" He put his teeth precariously close to her neck.

Kat wriggled around harder, laughing.

Dean loosened his grip and she fell on the floor with a thud. "Oops,"

Kat righted herself within a moment, still clutching at her pillow. She jumped back onto her hammock, lying back on the hammock and pulling her bandana over her eyes. She had yet to change clothes from what she was wearing the other day.

"Kitty-Kat!" Dean lightly poked her in the head. "Wake up for Dean!"

"I am awake, I'm just resting." Kat said, arms wrapping around her pillow.

"I'm serious..." Dean continued poking her. "UP, Cap'n Feline,"

Kat smacked him with the pillow again. "I'll be up in a moment. Give me a second."

Dean put his hands behind his back. "One Mississippi..."

Kat laughed. "You're silly." She said, sitting up. She stretched her arms up, and then out, and then stretched her legs out. Then, the hammock creaked loudly, making Kat glare up at the hooks. Before she could speak the hooks came loose and the hammock fell the good six feet to the floor.

Dean gazed down at the crumpled pile of sheets and hooks. "Sturdy..." He rolled his eyes. "Would you like your Rebound boy to buy you a hammock?"

Kat lifted a hand from the rubble. It gestured rudely, and weakly, before falling onto the ground. Kat had more than just sheets and heavy hooks in that hammock - she was experienced enough with making them and attaching them to wood and knew she'd have to line the hammock with heavy, suffocating blankets to keep the sheets from ripping. Said blankets were currently piled around her form thickly with the heavy hooks weighing them down.

"Hey! Have some manners!" Dean laughed as he took her hand and pulled her out of the heap of sheets and hooks.

"When you're buried in a deadly pile of hammock, manners are the last thing on your mind." Kat said, heaving a heavy breath and leaning on Dean.

"Meow-Mix," Dean began. "Manners are _never_ on your mind."

"What the hell is Meo-Mix?"

"_Meow_-Mix," Dean corrected. "It's a brand of cat food...food that is specially made for cats,"

"Well, don't call me that. Ever again." Kat said, pouting.

"Whatever you say, Fancy-Feast," Dean chuckled. "That's another brand of _Kat _food. _K-A-T_."

"Whatever. No more cat jokes." Kat spat, face drawn in a annoyed pout.

"Lemme' give you a nickname, alright?" Dean looked at her pout and made a mental note to ask Sam to give her "pouting lessons". "I think I have kind of a right to it. You should've know that if you call yourself "Kat", you're gonna get some kitty jokes."

"Kat is my nickname. My full name is Captain Kathreen Karol Sparrow, but Kat is easier to say." Kat said, leaning on Dean a little less. "And sorry if I'm acting a little mean. Getting tangled up in a evil hammock before you can wake up really puts a damper on the spirits."

"You're not bein' mean," Dean gave her a reassuring hug. "I'm prob'ly the one who's bein' nasty. Lucy usually makes coffee now...the best freaking coffee in the world," Dean sighed. "But now she's hurt herself...literally."

"Never had the stuff." Kat said. "Hell, if I drink anything in the morning I get cheers. My crew doesn't think I eat enough, neither does Norrington."

Dean looked at Kat's small frame and rather flat chest.

"Hmm...I'm not gonna press you too much...but yeah...you're a little on the scrawny size, Kit-Kat,"

"Because I'm never hungry." Kat muttered, pressing her head sleepily into Dean's shoulder and side.

"So..." Dean coughed, considering changing the subject. "Are you feeling any better? I mean after...you know..."

"Mmhhhmm," Kat mumbled into Dean's warm shirt.

"So you don't wanna take it back?" Dean's voice was serious. "You hate the man?"

"Ever so slightly. He's hard to completely hate, but I've gotten pretty far on the subject."

"You sure you're not tryin' to make him jealous?" Dean pressed further.

"Not anymore." Kat wrapped her arms around Dean, pressing him close.

"Anymore?" Dean faked a surprised voice. "So you _were_ using me as a rebound...or better yet...something to dangle in front of Norrie so you could go 'Ha Ha! I found a better guy and I don't need _you_!'"

"You practically did the same with me in front of Lucy." Kat accused.

"Lucy?!" Dean's face flushed. "I have _never_ had feelings for _Lucy_. She's like an insane sister," Dean clenched his teeth and tried to act natural.

"Don't fake it, its ok." Kat said, looking up at him. "I don't mind. I have three men... scratch that, two men, in my own little harem."

"Nice," Dean whistled. "But I'm into more of the "one-night stand" thing, I'll admit," Dean held up his hands and kept up the act. "But I swear...I'm not into cuckoo-girls."

"One night stand my foot. You're still here, so it's proof you're lying."

"Excuse me, m'lady," Dean went into an "aristocratic" bow, almost tripping over his feet. "But this is where I live...for the time being."

"And you can't bow to save your life. Even I know how to bow properly, at least." Kat joked, giving Dean a very refined bow with a straight face. Midway through, she collapsed into fits of laughter.

"A girl knows how to bow better than I do," Dean chuckled. "My masculinity has been slandered."

"As has my femininity." Kat added with a giggle.

Dean looked her up and down mischievously. "Nah...it's still there."

"You sure it's not yours blocking your vision?" Kat said with a laugh. "I am certainly not feminine."

"Femininity is not how you act...it's who you are," Dean grinned. "And _you know _that I'm quite masculine." Dean then squealed like a girl and held up a finger. "Ahh! Oh...my...gosh! I broke a nail!" His voice resembled Paris Hilton's.

"Ok, Mr. Poet, say something like that again. It's kinda sexy." Kat asked.

Dean pretended to misinterpret her request. "O-M-G! I like soooo need a perm!"

"No, you silly. The smart sounding stuff." Kat said, pressing up next to him.

"If you want smart-talk, go to Sammy," Dean chuckled. "But I can still humor you. What kind of smart stuff do you want me to say?"

"It doesn't have to be smart, just sound smart. You know what I mean."

Dean thought for a moment. "A moment on the lips is a lifetime on the hips."

Kat laughed. "Not with me, anyway!"

"I didn't say to take the advice!" Dean squeezed her side. "That's something Lucy always says when I eat two boxes of Ho-Hos."

"What are those?" Kat asked, curious.

"Long chocolate cakes with chocolate icing and whipped cream in the middle...very unhealthy," Dean explained.

Kat smiled, taking his hand in hers. "They sound good, though."

"Lordy, Kit-Kat," Dean remarked. "You could use some Ho-Hos...but remember, darlin'...you are what you eat."

Kat looked at him, not getting the obvious joke."Well if that's true I'm made of fish, salt, and biscuits." She said, walking over and rifling through the hammock rubble with her toe. She shivered slightly and walked back over to Dean's side, pressing close to him and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Jesus Christ, Kat...I love the PDA and all," Dean chuckled as he held her closer. "But you're a little needy for physical contact."

"More than a little." Kat said, hugging him around the middle and pressing her face into his shirt. _'He smells so nice_...' She thought. _'Smells like home_...'

"I'm kinda that way too...but...I mean...I've gotta keep hidin' behind a masculine façade."

"No one is as bad as I am." Kat said into his shirt.

"Hmm...well...this one girl I met in Vegas..." Dean coughed. "Umm...yeah..."

"Still not as bad." Kat muttered. "It's not just with you it's with anyone... I just... _need_ contact. I need contact like people need food."

"I feel _so_ special and loved," Dean rolled his eyes.

Kat hugged him around the middle. "I need it."

"A little like dear old Lucy if you ask me," Dean mumbled.

Kat backed up a step. "Well if you don't like it then fine. I stay away from you then." She said, hiding the hurt in her voice, though it still showed through in her eyes. She knew this was a mental problem for her and she knew she would have to get over it, but it was manageable enough just by living with people who were close to her. Her crew didn't care if she stood close to them while watching the sunset; in fact, they were perfectly aware of the problem, but they told no one. Kat's need for physical contact, no matter how meager, was something she could not rid herself of. It was as important to her as sleep meds are to an insomniac. She would break down and cry if she didn't have something; she'd die from her loneliness.

"Kat!" Dean grabbed her and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

When he finally pulled away he said, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that...you know I didn't."

"I-I know... It's just... This is a real problem I've had for a while and I don't want it to be compared to Lucy's insanity like they're the same thing! I don't crave love or affection, I just need to know I'm not alone." Kat said, pressing up against him. "It's almost habitual, I've had it for so long. I do it without thinking; my mind knows I need it and takes the steps without consulting me first..."

"Oh," Dean was feeling rotten. "Listen...I'm really sorry. I didn't know it was an actual problem. God...I can be so insensitive sometimes." Dean put a palm on his forehead.

"S'ok." Kat muttered. "Just don't leave."

Dean did his signature "what the hell?" look. "Maybe you might have a problem or somethin'...like...a mental disease or phobia..."

"Monophobia," Sam strutted into the room.

"Were you spyin' on us?" Dean interrogated.

"For a few minutes," Sam admitted. "And...Kat has Monophobia."

"Momo-folia?" Dean scratched his head.

"_Monophobia_," Sam sighed. "The fear of being alone,"

"What the hell?" Kat asked, confused. "I don't _fear_ being alone, I just... don't like it. That's all."

"Okay then...Sammy and I need to go run some errands, then." Dean smirked.

"And leave me with Captain Proper and his sidekick Ms. Insanity?" Kat asked, fear in her eyes.

"Yep," Dean hid the triumphant look in his eyes as he headed out the door, pulling Sam along with him. "Adios!"

Kat watched him go, the fear growing in her eyes. She watched the door close, and stayed silent for a long moment. Then, she started her pacing. She paced back and forth from one wall to another, talking to herself.

"Ok, they'll be back soon." She said to herself. After a moment, she decided she needed something to amuse herself and began to reconstruct the remnants of her hammock. After ten minutes, she had it together again, and sturdier too. Then she sat down on it and waited. She got back up and paced, and then sat back down. Forty minutes had elapsed. Kat picked up her pillow, and lay down with it. After a minute or so, she started sobbing into the pillow, back shaking with overpowering sobs.

"Dammit!"

"Kat!" Dean rushed back inside the apartment and hurried over to her side, holding her tightly in his arms.

Kat grabbed Dean roughly around the waste, crying full force. "I-I-I though you l-l-left!"

"Goddamnit, Kat! We didn't think you'd last so long!" Dean kissed her repeatedly and forcefully. "I thought you could tell I was joking! Damn my jokes! I'm so sorry!" Dean squeezed her tighter.

"I-I tried to s-s-stay calm b-b-bec-because I t-thought you l-l-left and weren't g-g-gonna be b-b-back for a w-w-while." Kat managed to choke out between sobs.

"Shit! Shit! Fucking shit!" Dean cursed loudly. "Sammy really is out shopping...I made him get more Ho-Hos. I was just waitin' by the door...amusing myself with a game of Pacman on my cell." Dean hugged her tighter. "I'm such a prick...I'm so sorry!"

Kat didn't reply, but just hugged him tighter.

"Hey...it's gonna' be alright," Dean whispered soothingly. "Calm down...you're safe...I'm here."

The door opened slightly and Norrington stuck his head in. He saw Kat and cursed softly to himself. "What did you do to her?" He asked, entering the room and shutting the door quietly. He walked over and put his hand on Kat's back, and immediately she shoved him off.

"Go away." She muttered, but she had no heart in her words and Norrington stayed.

"_I_ didn't do..." Dean paused. "I didn't _mean_ it," He tried to imitate Sam's puppy dog eyes. "Damn...Sam needs to give _me _lessons,"

"Norrington, leave him alone and _go away."_ Kat said, angry.

"Yeah," Dean impersonated a thug. "Get outta our joint, fool!"

Norrington didn't budge. "You do this to her again and I will personally see to it that you die a slow and painful death." He said, before storming out.

"Oh no you don't, fuck-tard!" Dean yelled at him. "Get your ass back here right now!" Dean paused. "Unless you're a _coward_!"

"Dean, leave him alone." Kat muttered. "He's doing this out of habitual reaction, nothing more."

"I don't care!" Dean snapped. "He's been a spike up my ass ever since he pulled his nasty self out of the ground! I'm gonna let him have it!"

Kat looked up at Dean with slightly hurt eyes. Her arms closed tighter around his middle, as though in warning. "Don't."

"Whatever," Dean muttered. "Thought I might be doin' you a favor...and Lucy too." He made sure to make the part about Lucy sound like an afterthought.

"No favors, then." Kat said lightly.

"You're pathetic," Dean pushed her away. "Just get over him already."

Kat looked at him, the hurt in her eyes mixing with something akin to anger. "I am, dammit. I just don't want him dead because of me."

"Dead? _Dead?!_ Jesus, Kat! You think I'd _kill_ the man?!" Dean let out a fake, dry laugh.

"Not on purpose, anyway." Kat said. "These things just happen."

"I was just gonna give him a talk!" Dean got defensive. "What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"I'm not saying it's your fault, I'm just saying those things happen to me."

Dean threw up his hands in frustration. "Fine!"

"Why are you mad at me?" Kat asked, blinking back tears.

"I can't kill him!" Dean finally blurted out. "The first time meeting each other...he stabbed me in the stomach with his effing sword and I didn't die! I shot him in his little sissy heart...three times! And he didn't fucking die! I can't hurt your precious little man-whore even if I wanted to!"

"He's not my man-whore!" Kat cried. "Stop acting like I still love him! I don't! I'm just trying to protect the last link I have left to home!"

"You wanna go home? Hell! Sammy and I can go to Bobby and he can get you home! Is that what you want?"

"Yes, but I don't want to leave you, either!"

Dean's facial features softened. "Look...I think I'm a little pissy right now since I haven't had any coffee...I'm sorry...you shouldn't've listened to a word I've said. I most likely didn't mean any of it," Dean sighed and rubbed his temples. "Caffeine withdrawal headache."

"So... you aren't mad at me?"

Dean moaned in agony. "Wait till the damn pain subsides."

Kat sat down on the hammock, sad.

Dean sighed with relief. "Okay...it's over," Dean gave Kat a meltingly warm smile. "Sammy'll be comin back with some canned double-shot lattes. I'll be good then."

Kat smiled back softly. "S'ok."

"Hey, Dean!" Sam opened up the door with two bags of groceries slung over each of his arms. "I've got all the..."

Dean hustled over to Sam, snatched a grocery bag from Sam, and pulled out a long, thin can of double-shot espresso. He flipped open the little tab and guzzled down the whole entire can.

"Desperate, aren't you?" Kat quirked her eyebrows at him.

Dean let out a satisfied "Ahhh..." And he snatched another can and chugged it down.

"I think that's a yes," Sam chuckled.

"He was so mean when he didn't have any..."

Dean gurgled something incoherent as he swallowed down a third can.

"He sure is a jackass when he has caffeine withdrawal," Sam peered over at Dean. "A bigger one, anyways."

"Or something like that, anyway. Glad he's not like that all the time or I'd scream."

"I've been screaming for twenty-four years," Sam muttered. Dean threw a can at his head. "Ow, Dean!" Sam rubbed the area Dean had hit. "That hurt!"

"Cry me a little river, Princess," Dean finished the fifth can. "Done!"

"Princess? Isn't that Lucy's nickname?"

Dean paused for a minute. "Let the caffeine kick in a little longer before you bring up _her_, Kit-Kat," Dean sighed. "Well...Sammy was just bein' girly."

"Isn't he always?" Kat teased.

Sam pouted. "I am not girly!"

Kat grinned. "Says who?"

Sam mumbled a curse. "Me,"

"Noooo..."Kat mocked."I never thought of _that_..."

Dean tousled his brother's silky, dark mop of hair. "At least he's a pretty girl!"

"Cut it out, Dean!" Sam shoved his older sibling's hand away. "I'm not a girl,"

"Not from the waist down." Kat said.

"Hrmph," Sam scowled.

"It's not too bad. People think I'm a guy." Kat said, wrapping an arm around Sam.

Sam blushed from embarrassment. He wasn't used to girls touching him in affectionate ways...except for Lucy...and Jessica.

"You don't..." Sam coughed. "Look like a guy, I mean."

"I used too."

Dean had a broad grin on his face. "Caffeine has kicked in...I'm practically chipper now."

Sam sighed. "You shouldn't've had so much espresso." Sam rubbed his temples. "Bring on the hyper Dean."

"Hyper Dean, Manly Kat and Girly Sam... We're quite a trio."

"Don't forget Bossy James and Crazy Luce," Dean quipped.

"We are a pretty messed up family." Kat pointed out.

"Hmm...I'm Papa Bear," Dean snickered. "Kat's Mama Bear, Lucy is Sister Bear, and Norrie is Annoying Mother-In-Law Bear."

"What about me?" Sam's lower lip poked out slightly.

"Baby Bear," Dean slapped him on the back.

"How'd the bears get into this?" Kat asked.

"Good lord! Please don't tell me you haven't heard of Goldilocks!" Dean clutched his heart melodramatically in horror.

"Nope." Kat shrugged. "Never."

"Damn it!" Dean cursed. "Sam? You gotta fairytale book?"

"No," Sam glared. "Why the hell would I have a fairytale book." Dean gave him a look. "Actually, Dean...I think Lucy has one."

"Seriously, guys, it's. I don't need to know it."

"Shut up," Dean chuckled. "It's gonna be storytime with Uncle Dean."

"I hate listening to stories." Kat half-spat.

Dean imitated Sam's pout. "Why not? I'm a good story-teller!"

"Unless they're about something that really happened to someone who I know goes on fun adventures and stuff, I think they're boring." Kat leaned back on her hammock and pulled her bandana over her eyes.

"I'm serious...this story is good...and I'll do the alternate ending," Dean grinned evilly.

"Alternate ending?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "The ending where Goldilocks becomes Bear-chow."

"No." Kat protested, sulking. "Tell me something about adventure or supernatural stuffs."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, sharing a look of mutual, brotherly understanding.

"You sure you're interested?" Sam finally asked.

"I mean...Goldilocks is a lot more...lighthearted," Dean pointed out.

"I'm 23. Kid stories are not for me." Kat muttered.

"I'm 28...and _I_ like kid stories. Especially "Green Eggs and Ham"..." Dean chuckled. "I do not like Green eggs and ham! I do not like them Sam-I-Am!"

"You may be 28...but you have the maturity of a nine year old." Sam mumbled.

"I have to have the maturity of a 23 year old." Kat said.

"Ahem! We have just as much crap to deal with as you do!" Dean laughed. "I just have more fun with it. Go immaturity!"

"You sure?" Kat raised an eyebrow. "You killed anyone lately?"

"Yeppers! Two hellhounds a few nights ago!" Dean bragged.

"I mean humans, people." Kat's voice had adopted a serious tone.

"Several, baby," Dean cracked his knuckles. "But only the rotten ones."

"Mmmhmm. Whatever you say, Deanie-baby." And Kat kissed Dean on the cheek.


End file.
